Terraria HC 3! - Part 2 (TEAM NEW KIDS!)
Terraria HC 3! - Part 2 (TEAM NEW KIDS!) is the second episode of Terraria Hardcore Season 3. Lucah and Dean form Team New Kids and go on adventures by themselves. Synopsis Jeff discovers a snow biome and an ice cave past the the giant tree where he started down. Everyone wants to get some snowballs from the biome. PBG finds some tin. Lucah and Dean dig together and create Team New Kids. Lucah tells Dean not to get water into the mining area. Dean jokes that the water is how they get out of the mine by just "riding the wave". McJones finds Luke and PBG right in front of a big opening. Dean comes across the snow biome. Dean doesn't want to give up his sword. PBG tells him to make a plaque for it. Luke finds a merchant. Austin predicts that either Lucah or Dean are gonna die first by going on their own. He calls out Dean for trying to call himself a "new kid" despite playing in both previous Terraria Hardcores. Dean explains himself by saying he only played two hours of Terraria. Luke proclaims that Jon is going by himself, with Dean saying how there's all these people he's hanging out with and he still goes by himself. Jon calls himself a rebel, then finds iron ore by himself. Luke goes outside and tries to find Jon. PBG finds a slime stuck in the ground. Austin and Stewart have headed to the right in the world and discover a desert biome where a vulture appears. McJones accidentally minimized the game during the fight!. Luke, now with Austin, go back home from the desert. Dean makes a wall to protect them. Lucah sings. PBG and Luke have performance anxiety. Jeff chops down wood from the snow biome and makes a new set of armor, which ticks off Luke a little bit, saying it's like how he always gets the new stuff before everyone else. Jeff likes Lucah's picket fences. Stewart discovers Team New Kids nearby while mining. Austin and Luke quickly come down and blow off Team New Kid's work, finding that it's "not cool". Team New Kids gets offended, saying they were making great progress on their own. Zombies enter the tunnel, and Dean, Lucah and PBG argue. Jeff releases a lot of water, and fights water zombies. McJones is worried about a deep pit that someone could fall down later. FORESHADOW? Dean finds another worm. McJones fights a red and blue slime. The party is struggling to find anything useful apart from some ore. Austin finds a life crystal and gets to 120 health. Luke and Stewart discovers a dart trap below them underwater. Stewart explains that the dart trap isn't as dangerous as the other traps in the game and that they can find the wiring if they can find the pressure plate. Jeff mines directly below Jon. PBG complains about being by himself. Team New Kids goes further down the ice cave and Stewart defuses the dart trap by picking up the pressure plate, almost triggering it in the process after his glowstick covered the pressure plate. Category:Hardcore Category:Terraria Hardcore 3 Category:Videos